Draco Malfoy's Little Black Book
by Allenfay Angelway
Summary: A Veela story like no other as Draco sits pondering his “little black book” he has to face the fact of finding one true love. Harry is sick of being a good little boy and wants to rebel and Ron awakens to what’s been in front of him all along…Not
1. Default Chapter

Draco Malfoy's Little Black Book

**Summary:**

A Veela story like no other as Draco sits pondering his "little black book" he has to face the fact of finding one true love.  Harry is sick of being a good little boy and wants to rebel and Ron awakens to what's been in front of him all along…Not all happy with flowers and roses (I can hear you feeling sick already) loss, sorrow, depression (don't want to give too much away just read and find out!)

**Introducing:**

Draco Malfoy – sex god come caring person!

Harry Potter – Slytherin attitude come emotional reck!

Ron – Finally gets a clue!

Hermione – Could this be love!

**NOTE:**

A little black book is a book like a journal (normally black – funny that) in which you record all your "lovers", "dates", "guys/girls" you know what I mean right?!  Also I can't spell so sorry about that!

**WARNING:**

Yes this will have slash (male/male relationships) but not too steamy to start with I'll give you a warning later on.  Also maybe some adult themes such as love and depression, could be PG13+ but I'm making it R to be safe I don't want to offend people I just want to write.

**THE NORMAL STUFF:**

These characters belong to JK Rowling who is God for inventing them even if we do have to wait for years to hear the story.  So in the mean time I'll borrow them and take no credit or profit from what I write.  Also this story is mine entirely I have not read one like it but if you think I'm copying let me know because I don't mean to I just haven't ready everything on fan fiction.net yet.  Now on with the show…

Chapter 1

**Good-buy Book hello World**

_Pansy_

_Lavender_

_Millescent  - yuck, awful, foul – must have been drunk NEVER AGAIN!!!!!!!_

_Fred_

_James – mmm too good_

_Cho_

_Justin_

_Lucy - boring_

_Dean_

_Pansy – that girl just keeps coming back for more!!_

_Justin and Dean – interesting…_

_Scott, Scott, Scott…(and) Scott_

Draco sat on his bed smirking as perused his "Little Black Book" (a/n see note above*) mostly displaying last years achievements.  Ah, the sadness of it all he thought as he closed it and locked it with several complicated locking spells.  The book already more than half full he knew would now have to stay that way.  As he, Draco Malfoy, prepared for his sixth year at Hogwarts along with all the extra work and fun was presented with a challenge of his own, which he knew would sadly but most likely transform him from the Slytherin sex god he was to the more stable kind of relationships guy.  Ha, what a joke, he slammed the book onto his bed and pointed angrily at one of the house elves who was packing his school things,

"You, careful with my dress robes I believe I'll be needing them this year!"

At the same time but miles away Harry and the Wesley's had just met up at platform 9 ¾.  Ron and Harry were both showing signs of having grown up heaps of the summer both being taller, broader and in the case of Harry at least god dame sexy!  On the other hand Hermione had changed heaps and in Ron's view for the better.  She herself didn't seem aware of it or of the adolescent hormones running ramped through her best friends bodies as she hugged them hello and flicked her now long and silky hair over her shoulder as she boarded the train.

Ten minutes later they were steaming towards Hogwarts and Ron and Harry had immersed themselves in Quidditch conversation forcing Hermione to sit and read her new book, not that she minded that of course.  It was shortly after lunch that a disturbance in a carriage further up the train interrupted the trio who were now happily discussing Fred and Georges joke shop.

"What is that noise?"  Hermione frowned sticking her head around the carriage door to investigate the noise and turned back to Harry and Ron with a curious expression on her face.  "Guys come have a look at this!"

Rushing to the door the scene which greeted them in the next carriage is one Ron will laugh about for the rest of his life.  Standing in the middle of the carriage wearing nothing less than what he was born in was none other than Draco Malfoy, he was dripping wet from head to toe like he'd just gotten out of the shower, his long blond hair was bedraggled and sticking to back and for some curious reason he was wearing a glowing silver crown upon his head and a white dove was flying around him in what appeared to be an attempt to land on his shoulder!

Madness erupted in the carriage around him.  Girls were screaming, Ron was rolling around the ground unable to contain himself from laughter and Harry blushed slightly as he noticed that Draco was defiantly gifted in his, well shall we say, manhood!  Draco himself stood stunned for a moment whimpering and it wasn't until Hermione got a knowing look in her eyes and grabbed him dragging him into their carriage with Ron and Harry and locking the door that people started to calm down.

Harry started blushing even more when he realised it was just him, Hermione, Ron and a very wet and naked Draco but luckily no one noticed as Ron looked on in discussed as Hermione handed Draco one of Ron's spare robes which was lying on the seat.

Draco pulled on the robe in a rush then realising that he was surrounded by none other than his most hated enemy and a mudblood he grunted and stormed out the door.

"Well don't worry about thanking us!" Ron called after him half in shock before dissolving into another laughing fit

"Hermione!  What was that all about!" he managed to get out between breaths.  Hermione frowned, "Well couldn't you work that our for yourselves, I mean I never expected it, but once I saw what was going on, I mean it makes sense doesn't it, but really who would have guessed, and on the train how embarrassing for him!"

She looked up at her two friends blank faces and frowned even more.  "Don't you two ever read!  Don't you realise what just happened to Malfoy?!"  Ron looked at her in disbelief and Harry's expression was blank.

"Oh honestly you two your hopeless, look here."  She heaved a heavy book out of her bag which turned out to be her new 'Advanced Magical Creatures' book and opened it on her lap so they could all read:

LEX-VEELA

"Unlike normal Veela, Lex-Veela, although having similar traits, remain themselves (i.e. do not turn into bird like creatures when upset).  They are creatures of love who can only mate with the once chosen for them.  Every time a Lex-Veela is born another person (normally a non Lex-Vela) is born through an ancient spell to be the chosen mate for the Lex-Veela.  The Lex-Veela will awake around the age of 17 a spontaneous awakening will leave the Lex-Veela naked and will be washed of all previous sins with water, given a dove for renewed purity and enhanced powers to help them locate, bond and protect their mate.  Lex-Veela cast everyone under a lust spell as do normal Veela until their mate is found, this spell makes everyone who sees them instantly attracted to them, to find their mate they go by a magic touch, when they make physical contact with their mate, skin to skin, in anyway, a magic in their skin will let the Lex-Veela know they have found their partner"

And so on and so on, although it appeared Hermione had memorised the whole chapter as she continued to discuss the many "amazing" facts of Lex-Veela and how she should have known Draco was one until arriving at the great hall when she stopped in the doorway and turned to her friend with a giggle, I wounder who Draco's mate will be!

A/N:  Well there is chapter 1.  I hope you have all enjoyed it!  Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW, (I love reviews!) then if you want more I'll write more!  Your comments good and bad are much appreciated or if you have any questions or ideas please fire away!  I have a good idea of what I want to happen in this story and hope to write lots if people are interested.  Thank you for taking your time to read it but now its lunch and I'm hungry!  Until chapter 2…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  Hello, thank you to Sapphirine, embyr81788, Tamyshka, bakachan17, Sylvia Sylverton and Aoi Me for being my first reviewers for this story!  I am pleased that people seemed to have liked it.  I decided Lex-Veela just to be different really because there a lot of Veela stories around and I love them all.  My favourite is of course 'Magnetic Attraction'.  Well anyway on with chapter 2, comments and any ideas are most appreciated.  Thank you for reading, PLEASE REVIEW it's the reason I write here.

**Bakachan17** – yes this is going to be draco/harry (I love it do you?!) and what is uke?  You said don't make draco the uke but harry is the uke type?  Please fill me in (or anyone else who knows!)

The normal:  I am currently sitting at work…hmm…if I was JK Rowling I wouldn't have to sit at work and write at the same time would I…I would be rich…but sadly I'm not her!  So on that note I make no money from this and all belongs to JK & those she has sold the privilege to!  I'm just borrowing the characters and ideas for the moment and will return them unharmed when I'm done!

**Chapter 2**

Draco laid on top of his bed waiting for his fathers arrival.  He frowned at missing the start of term banquet and all the fun with his friends and his mind flashed back to the train trip here and his rather unfortunate timing of events.  Not that it was in his control when it happened, and at least only small group of people saw, even if it was the famous trio whom he so much despised.  His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door as Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and his father entered the room.  He leaped to his feet to acknowledge them and was grateful when Dumbledore transfigured the bed next to his into a table with food for them to share.

Draco's father started talking to them all, quick and dry, obviously wanting to get the conversation over with.  "Well as you know," he addressed the teachers, "Draco has my curse, I am a Lex-Veela and therefore so is Draco and I take it from what I've heard he came into power on the train.  Most unfortunate timing…but anyway, I do not think there is anything much to do about it now.  Draco knows what to expect don't you son."  Draco just nodded his head in response a sad look in his dark eyes as his father refused to look at him but instead continued talking unnecessary explaining what would happen, "Draco will now begin hunt for his mate everyone will find him overwhelming attractive" at this Draco smirked and his father frowned but Draco was sure he saw Dumbledore smile "as I was saying, Draco can turn this charm on and off, as he knows, so there is no need for him to distract the whole school all the time, however when the charm is on when he touches someone or if they touch him, he will be able to tell if they are his mate, if they are not of course he will feel almost as if they have stung him, if it is his chosen mate he will have the desire to touch them more, of course this I do not need to explain."  The three people remained silent in the room only nodding to acknowledge the speech they had heard.  Draco had hoped his father would stay a while but of course he left he boy alone only moments after arriving.  Professor Snape and Dumbledore had to head back to the feast but Draco declined their invitation to go as Dumbledore had explained to him that he would be informing the school of what was going on so that they were aware.  Draco new it was necessary but decided that it was not something that he wanted to witness.

* * *  (A/N I am skipping time here but it is necessary to get to the more important and exciting parts of the story…*dramatic pause*…)

Draco found the next few weeks highly amusing.  Most students, although shocked at the news to start with, just treated him normally, while a rumour spread through the first years that Draco was a highly dangerous dark creature and he had a lot of people avoiding him or running from him in the corridors and between lessons which he found rather amusing.

Of course he was looking always for his respective mate and had taken again to using his 'Little Black Book' but now it was keeping lists of people he had touched and he knew were not his mate.  At the moment he was lying on his bed in his private room which Dumbledore had to organise for him after the first night because it appeared that whilst he was asleep he couldn't control his charm, and upon waking up on their first morning to find himself surrounded by the other boys of his dorm room all looking at him lustfully he knew that the sleeping arrangement was never going to work.  He started flicking through the lists of people that he knew were not his Lex-Veela mate:

_"Pansy – sadly_

_Crabb & Goyle – thank goodness!_

_Lavender_

_Millescen – I'd die if it was_

_James_

_Lucy_

_Justin_

_Dean_

_……….."_

And the list went on for pages now.  He noticed curiously that he had just about exhausted all possible Slytherins, which worried him, what if it turned out to be a Hufflepuff!!  He found himself growing impatient to know, his body was craving his partner and it would continue to do so until the person was found.  Draco didn't mind if it was male or female, as you could have guessed from his Little Black Book he fancied both however in his heart he had a feeling it would be a male and he knew that alone would displease his father greatly, even though in the Wizarding world it didn't matter if you liked either sex as if, and when, two males were together they could have a baby if they wanted to.  But to Draco's dad the fact that they were Lex-Veela, making them half-breads, was bad enough he wanted his son to be as normal as possible.  Realising he was late to potions he grabbed his things and headed to class.

Harry and Hermione waited patiently outside the door to their potions lab (Ron had dropped the subject this year and much to Hermione's delight had taken up muggle studies which she thought would be "very good for him").  Harry was gazing moodily at the wall and Hermione was desperately trying to find out what was wrong with him.

"Come on Harry just tell me what's wrong, you know you can talk to me about anything…"

Harry just mumbled something at her which sounded like "imsickofbeingme"

"I didn't catch that sorry, you'll have to speak up," came Hermione's happy reply and when Harry refused to say anything else she continued in a forced happy voice to talk to him.

"Come on Harry cheer up, is it the lessons you've been having with you know who getting you down?  Because I heard that you were going really well with them, Ron told me"

"It's nothing Hermione ok!" Harry snapped at her before turning back to studying the wall behind him.

Hermione shrugged.  Harry had been in a funny mood for weeks now and she and Ron had just decided to not pressure him too much and just continue being happy.  Hermione decided that he was probably just going through "one of those growing up stages" and when she had suggested this to Ron he went bright red and left the room as soon as he could clearly not wanting a lecture on teenage mood swings and growing up from Hermione.

He mentioned it to Harry later who just shrugged but they both agreed that Hermione had grown up heaps over the summer, everything from her looks to her attitude and new found self confidence had them baffled and Ron admitted at times he just didn't know what to say to her.  Harry noticed with a inward smirk to himself that Ron had taken to looking at the ground and rambling when he spoke to Hermione.  Harry wasn't sure if Hermione noticed or understood what it meant but Harry had some idea which was partly why he was annoyed.

Snape ushered them into the lab and started waffling on about advanced sleeping potions.  Harry tuned out and looked around his fellow class members and his eyes laid to rest for a moment on his enemy Draco Malfoy, he too was looking around the class but with a strange look of desperation in his eyes because whilst he was sitting there trying to listen to Snape he felt a strange tingling feeling and then it hit him, his mate was in this class, he could feel it, and ahh, it was getting stronger, Draco felt his body start to change a funny sensation filled him like he might burst and suddenly he only half knew what he was doing, his mate was here and he was going to find them.  He started standing and looking madly around for a sign.

Professor Snape noticing his students strange behaviour looked sternly at the boy "Mr Malfoy why are you out of your set!"  Draco could hardly talk at this stage as he was too consumed by what he felt, somehow he managed to mumble in a strained tight voice "forgive me professor" before releasing an overload of Lex-Veela charm onto everyone in the room.  In an instant everyone was out of their sets and running towards him.  Shoving people out of the way, Draco had not expected this to happen so strongly and got the shock of his life as people bumped into him or touched him sending negative shocks through his body.  Then two or three people would touch him at once and the pain was so bad he tripped and stumbled onto the ground.

Snape, who was lucky enough to know a bit about Lex-Veela had cast a charm onto himself to make him not fall for Draco's charm and was now trying to get people out of the class room and off Draco whom he could tell was not at all prepared for what was happening.  Snape shouted to the class to move out of the room but to little result.  Draco, who was trying to escape from the crowd surrounding him fell over a chair and stumbled backwards onto Harry.  He cried out as Pansy tried to touch him the stings from his non-mates too much for him to handle.  Harry was caught by surprise as Draco landed on top of him and Snape watched as the two boys crashed to the floor.  He saw Draco's face screw up in pain as Pansy touched him but then noticed how the boys face relaxed again as he fell onto Potter.

Draco blacked out as his head hit the ground and the charm was lifted, everyone started looking around in confusion not sure of what was going on.  Snape was quick to take control of the situation.  "Everyone back in your sets.  NO do not touch Mr Malfoy he is hurt enough, yes Pansy he needs to go to the hospital wing but your touch will only harm him more…that's right now everyone sit down.  Mr Potter please take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing, NOW Mr Potter!"

Harry glared at the crumpled figure of Malfoy on the floor.  "But Professor," he started cautiously, you said for no one to touch him…"

Snape glared and rolled his eyes, "that's right Mr Potter but I believe it will be fine for you to, just do as I ask and take him!"  Confused Harry half carried half dragged Malfoy out of the room muttering under his breath.

As she watched Harry and Draco a flash of realisation followed by horror flashed across Hermione's face, her eyes widened and locked for a moment with Professor Snapes who nodded at her expression briefly before addressing the class and telling them that the lesson was cancelled.

A/N Thank you for reading, what did you think?  Please review it is most appreciated.  I will be trying to update every day that is not the weekend.  PLEASE REVIEW comments and ideas most appreciated!  Again, sorry about the spelling believe it or not I do spell check I know I cannot spell if anyone can help or wants to identify all errors go ahead and I'll fix it otherwise, just enjoy the story!!!  Next chapter is going to be good we have a bit of a moment between Ron and Hermione and we find out if Harry finally works out what is going on…


	3. Chapter 3

Please Note:  I do not own Harry Potter or related ideas/characters etc.  I write for my enjoyment and make no money from this.

Please enjoy this chapter, comments, questions and thankyou's are at the end.

**DRACO MALFOY'S LITTLE BLACK BOOK**

**CHAPTER 3**

Upon leaving Potions Hermione rushed towards the hospital wing hoping to catch up with Harry before he got there as she wanted to give him a pre-warning to what she thought was about to happen.  In her rush up a particularly long flight of stairs Hermione crashed straight into someone with flaming red hair.

"Watch where your…" Ron started to shout before looking up to see who he had just crashed into.  "Hermione…oh, I'm so sorry…I um…I just was…and then…actually I've been um…wanting to talk to you…um alone…" A pink breeze flushed Ron's face as he started madly blushing, his eyes focused on his feet one of which he was scuffing backwards and forwards across the floor.

Stunned by the sudden crash Hermione forgot the reason why she was running in the first place and now looked at her friend with great concern as he started opening and closing his mouth like a fish trying to say something.  "Ron…" she asked cautiously, "are you alright?"

"Oh yes" he replied "I've just been kinda hoping that I would run into you some time…not literally I mean…like we just did…I mean…I've been hoping to talk to you…um…about what you mentioned some time ago…um…about…well…" Hermione looked at him stunned, she'd never seen Ron act this way before.

"You know you can talk to me about anything don't you Ron." She said in her best understanding voice.

Ron opened his mouth and closed it again before taking a very deep breath and looking directly into Hermione's eyes causing him to blush even more, "I was hoping to talk to you about…well…about growing up…" he said still blushing as he watched a similar pinkness fill Hermione's cheeks.

In the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey turned her attention to Draco as soon as Harry carried him in.  She started muttering complicated spells and tapping him with her wand and seemed completely oblivious to the fact that a very confused Harry was still standing in the corner of the room.  He had been there for what felt like hours before the busy matron decided that Draco was going to be fine and turned her attention to him.  Harry quickly explained the whole story, well what he saw happen in the potions class, up until Professor Snape told him to bring Draco here.  There was a moment of silence before a knowing yet uncertain smile spread across her face.  "Here Mr Potter, take a seat here next to Draco, no doubt Dumbledore will be here soon, I believe he will sought this out."

Confused Harry sat where he was told on a hard wooden chair next to Draco's bed.  He cast his eyes over the boy lying next to him.  He appeared to be asleep and looked so peaceful just lying there totally relaxed, unconscious of his expression, he was in a way beautiful, Harry thought to himself.  Hang on a minute…he thought, did I just think that Draco was beautiful, did I just call Draco, Draco I mean Malfoy Draco I did!  Harry shook his head and decided that he must be going crazy.

Meanwhile the boy next to him was also thinking.  Keeping his eyes shut so he appeared to be asleep Draco felt the presence of his mate close to him and relaxed.  He wasn't sure who it was yet and he tried to remember what had happened after he charmed his potions class.  Someone had carried him here, yes, he remembered that and that person was still here now and that was his mate.  He cleared his mind and began to search his mate for feelings.  This was something a Lex-Veela could do no matter where they were or where their mate was, they could clear their own mind and let themselves not read their mates mind but feel what they were feeling.  Draco's mind emptied and he concentrated on his mate, he felt confusion, confusion and distress, or was it hate, he couldn't tell, he wouldn't be able to use this Lex-Veela skill properly until he fully knew his mate then he would be able to fully feel and understand what they were feeling. 

Curious Draco opened his eyes to see his chosen one and had Harry not been looking at the wall opposite he would have seen Draco's expression unguarded for the first time in his life.  Draco's eyes went from shock and surprise to something that suggested happiness and love in just seconds.  Draco watched Harry's back, he was slumped over and seemed tied, frustrated almost.  He sighed and Draco felt overcome with emotion for his new found partner, feeling like he might burst he had to see the boys face, "Harry" he whispered and at the same time Professor Dumbledore opened the door.

Harry turned startled both by the door opening and what he was sure was someone whispering his name.  He watched as Dumbledore strolled over to where he sat and lent down and whispered something in Draco's ear.  Draco nodded and whispered something back and a smile spread over the old man's face.

"Well Harry" he began, "as you now Draco is a Lex-Veela, I'm sure you know a bit about them from Defence Against the Dark Arts? Anyway, in Potions just now Draco felt that his mate was close and after charming the class and then suffering the consequences" he said with a small laugh "it appears that Draco has found his mate!"

Harry looked blankly from Professor Dumbledore to Draco, "Um, Professor, I'm sorry but I'm not sure what this has to do with me?"  Harry noticed as he said this that Draco was positively staring at him with a strange lustful look in his eyes.

"Well Harry…" Dumbledore began slowly "do you know how and why Draco chooses his mate?"  Harry simply nodded, Hermione had explained to them how when a Lex-Veela was born so was their mate and they found them by touch and so one.  "Well…" Dumbledore continued, "it appears that **_you_** are Draco's chosen mate."

The silence in the room was screaming through Harry's ears.  He had a thousand questions, he wanted to scream, why did these things always seem to happen to him!  He hated Draco, they were, well they were enemies, but then the part of his mind that he always tried to ignore smirked as it spoke to him: but remember those feelings…  It was true, for the last few years Harry had other feelings for the boy besides hate but it was something he had never intended to acknowledge something he avoided thinking about at all costs.

Draco felt Harry's emotions swim through his mind as he watched the boy's expressionless face, fear, worry, dread but mainly fear and something else, was that desire he couldn't tell.  He reached his hand to comfort the boy as he watched Harry's face pale and gently touched his shoulder.  Harry jumped back in surprise almost flinching against the blond boys touch and he saw something of a hurt expression on Draco's normally set smug face.  Harry stood shaking and confused unsure of what he was doing he started backing way from Draco and Dumbledore almost fearfully, both of now looking at him extremely worried.

"Harry!" Dumbledore cried, "its ok nothing has to happen its fine just come and sit here so we can talk."  But Harry was already halfway to the door and as soon as he felt it open he was running without looking back.

Draco cried out a painfully and started trying to get out of bed.  Dumbledore's mouth was hanging slightly open but he managed to stop Draco from chasing Harry and tried to reassure the distressed Lex-Veela whilst pushing him back into his bed.

Without really knowing where he was going Harry ran into the Griffondore common room to come face to face with Ron and Hermione who seemed to be in the middle of a very deep and important conversation.  Upon seeing the distressed look on their best friends face they were both by his side in an instant, leading the trembling boy to a chair by the fire where he began his story.  No one interrupted while Harry told them everything he had just discovered.  Although the looks Ron and Hermione kept giving each other suggested that they didn't really want to be here.  Upon finishing Ron frowned and let out a long breathe, "Well", he exclaimed, "this is bound to be interesting!"  Hermione nodded in agreement.  Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.  His surprise evident on his face as Hermione reading his thoughts starting talking before Harry was given a chance to shout at them.

"Well Harry," she began "I know you may not like it now but there isn't much use stressing about it.  As Draco's chosen mate he cannot harm you in any way, nor can he force you or even charm you into liking him, its something you will just have to work out together.  He will also protect you with his life rather dying than to be without you.  Terribly romantic really…" with this her eye flicked to Ron's so only he could notice before she continued talking to Harry. "Draco can now only be with you and will follow you around attempting to seduce you into wanting to be his mate.  You might as well get use to it seeing that you are both here for at least the rest of this year and next."  She shrugged her shoulders and this time Harry noticed the look she gave Ron who smiled.

"Come on Harry its not that bad mate!" he said trying not to laugh, "Anyway Hermione told me Draco will be heaps different now he's come into power, you always liked boys more anyway no harm in trying it out right!" and with this he slapped Harry on the back a mischievous look in his eyes.

Harry couldn't believe it.  How could his friends take this so calmly he was about to spend the rest of his life being stalked by a mad Lex-Veela who happened to be someone he hated!  The little voice in the back of his head laughed at him again.  Did you say hate?  Ron's right you know you always have favoured boys that's why you've never been with anyone and you've always been scared that you would spend the rest of your life alone, this could be your chance… "Shut up!"  Harry growled to his head and he glanced towards his friend hoping to see some kind of support but instead all he saw was that they appeared to be completely lost in each other's eyes, totally unaware of the fact that he was sitting there slowly going crazy as he argued with is own mind!  Harry rose without a word and left the common room slamming the door behind him.  Meanwhile Hermione and Ron hardly seemed to notice.

Now in the empty hallway Harry realised how hungry, distressed and tied he was.  He had missed lunch but now had no desire to go down and join in dinner.  He felt a tight lump blocking his throat as he thought about his two best friends still self-absorbed in the room behind him, didn't anyone care about him.  Unsure of what to do he started to wander the halls thinking he might visit Hedwig.  Ever since Sirius's death he had felt so alone and now more than ever he needed someone to turn to for advice, he sighed, now Hermione and Ron seemed to have finally "_found" _each other he was more alone than he ever had been.  Realising he didn't even know where he was he was able to fight back the tears building in his eyes any longer.  Harry stopped and looked around not recognising anything yet he had a strange feeling like he was being watched, "hello" he said quietly.  Nothing, great!  He thought to himself, I'm lost, alone, friendless, lonely, and I hate being me, "No body loves me!" he cried out as loud as he could before breaking down into body trembling sobs.  He slid down the wall behind him and dropped his head into his hands overcome by the events of the day and the anger and loss he still held inside since Sirius's death.

Dumbledore watched the boy from the end of the hall.  He was invisible and had followed Harry to make sure he was ok.  Dumbledore was ashamed he could not help the boy get through his grief over Sirius's death and now with this he wasn't sure how Harry was going to cope.  The old man's thoughts were interrupted by a noise behind him and as Harry started shouting about nobody loving him Dumbledore heard behind him two simple words whispered in reply, "I do".  He smiled as a blond boy snuck out from behind a suit of armour and walked cautiously to Harry.  Draco stood before the crying boy for a moment watching him sob it pained him to see him this way and his heart went out to him, carefully, not wanting to startle him, Draco sat beside Harry and then gently took the crying boy into his arms.  Draco paused for a moment not sure if Harry would accept his comfort or run away again, but when he just continued crying in his arms Draco started to slowly rock him, whispering into his ear that it would all be ok.  A small smile flicked across his face as he felt Harry lean into his embrace and heard his crying start to slow.

Dumbledore smiled sadly as he watched the boys, both still unaware of his presence.  Harry's sobbing subsided in Draco's arms and he watched as Draco easily lifted Harry like a baby and carried him down the hallway all the time softly talking to comfort the boy.  Dumbledore felt at ease as Draco carried Harry away, even though Harry's pride may cause him to fight this for a while this was exactly what the boy needed right now, and on that thought, Dumbledore disappeared from the hallway altogether.

(More shortly, but I should mention reviews increase writing speed!)

A/N:  Hello again, thanks for reading my story, what do you think so far?  Please, please review.  The next few chapters are going to get more into Harry & Draco's new relationship so that means slash (male/male relationship) I am warning you now, but I don't think it will be too bad to start with.  Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far I never thought people would like it!  I don't have time to say thanks to all of you at the moment sorry but thanks heaps keep it up it's the reason I write!  Also I'm thinking this will be a quite a long story what do people think about that, are people interested in reading long stories?  I am trying to update everyday at the moment just not on weekends.  Oh and I am sorry about my spelling, is a problem I doubt I will ever overcome now.  (thanks to the person that unnecessary pointed it out!)  Someone suggested I get a BETA, that's all very well but to start with I don't know what they are or how to get one!!! Please help me people I'm new to all this!  PLEASE REVIEW, until next time…


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! I can't believe I got so many reviews I just finished reading them and now I'm sitting here at work smiling my head off, I think my boss thinks I'm on drugs, no one should be this happy at work! Well thanks heaps this has caught me by surprise as I didn't even expect anyone to want to read my story. Because I'm still working the next chapter through my head (mmm interesting) I'm going to respond to some reviews first and them I'm going to write the story. I'm not going to be a person who responds to every review every time only people who ask questions or write heaps so don't get mad at me!  
  
bakachan17 - Thanks heaps, I understand now, and don't worry Harry will be the submissive I like it that way best too!  
  
JadeDawn - Thanks, I'm pleased you like it!  
  
embyr81788 - Thanks heaps for your review, you are one of my favorite reviewers! If you really are interested in being my BETA that could be good, at the moment I update everyday, I kinda want to get this done as quickly as possible while I have the time is that a problem for you?  
  
Illucia - Not sure how I came up with lex-veela my imagine scares me sometimes! I hope I have explained it enough do you think I have? There will be more lex-veela surprises to come as well!  
  
lillie chan - Thanks heaps, you made me smile the most! This will defiantly be a long story now I know people are reading it!  
  
sapphire() - Thanks!  
  
Rayne-Jelly - Thanks heaps for your review it was the most helpful. Don't worry the black book is defiantly going to play a bigger part in the coming chapters!! (grins!) And I know Harry & Draco found each other quickly I don't like that fact either but did I say that Harry likes Draco? I didn't mean to imply that please tell me if I did! I know he let Draco comfort him but he was just craving affection did he really know who was giving it to him read on and you'll see, thank heaps for your review!  
  
Now.(dramatic pause***) On with the story! (yay! Did I mention I don't own or make money form Harry Potter?)  
  
Draco Malfoy's Little Black Book  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry woke up feeling strangely comfortable but had no idea where he as. The first thing he noticed was that he was tucked up tightly in bed. But it wasn't his bed! Sitting up he noticed that the sheets were made of black silk and the bed was huge! He looked room and to his horror discovered than Draco was sleeping uncomfortably on a chair next to his bed. Harry panicked and attempted to get out bed but slipped on the silk sheets and went crashing to the floor. Quietly still lying on the floor he stuck his head up over the bed to see if he had woken Draco and was relieved when he saw that the other boy was still asleep.  
  
Harry sighed as he remembered why he was here. How in a stupid fit of rage last night he had managed to completely break down, only to be rescued by the last person he wanted to see.(or was it). Harry watched the blond boy sleep. He had a fair complexion and long blond hair which he had stopped slicking back and now let it free to flow over his shoulders and frame his pretty face. Harry paused, did he just think that Draco had a pretty face?! It was true though, he thought, Draco really was beautiful and at the same time was confidence, experienced and mysterious. Harry sighed again, could Draco really like him or was it just because he had too. More to he point, he thought to himself, could he really like Draco!  
  
Draco opened his eyes which instantly filled with fear when he saw that the bed was empty. Jumping up he relaxed a little when he saw Harry sitting on the floor next to the bed hugging his knees. He walked around until he was next to the boy on the floor and reached down to touch him on the shoulder but withdrew his hand quickly as he saw how Harry flinch at the contact.  
  
Harry looked up to see a hurt expression on Draco's face as he took a tentative step backwards as if not wanting to frighten him. Harry tried a smile and was amazed to see how quick Draco's face changed from uncertainty and pain to happiness in seconds.  
  
"Good morning!" Draco said, deciding it might be best not to mention how he found Harry last night until the boy was ready to talk to him. "Did you fall out of bed?" he smirked offering Harry a hand to pull him up from the floor.  
  
Harry looked at Draco's extended hand and slowly accepted the offering quietly surprised at the smoothness of Draco's skin. "I'm not use to silk sheets." Harry mumbled a little embarrassed. Draco positively beamed at him suddenly realizing the innocence and purity of his chosen mate, he felt slightly uncomfortable as his mind wandered back to his Little Black Book and he wondered for a moment if Harry would have anyone to speak of. Draco mentally shook his head back into the present, that conversation was one he was looking forward to but not until Harry trusted him a bit more.  
  
Draco noticed Harry just standing watching him as if like waiting a child to be told what to do. Draco smiled at Harry again wanting to keep the morning happy and light until Harry was more comfortable around him. "Well", Draco began, "this is my private room that Dumbledore gave me and over here" he said leading Harry around the room, "is a room, well a room where you can stay." Draco paused and upon no response continued the speech he had been planning half the night. "You don't have to of course, but, well, Dumbledore thought that as my chosen partner we should get to know each other a bit more, if you wanted that is, and your things are already here but your owl is outside and um, well I will be jealous of you at all times and want to be around you, I can't help it you know, not that I don't want to be and I will always protect you Harry, and."  
  
Harry couldn't help but stare Draco was acing like Ron around Hermione, Harry held up his hand and covered Draco's mouth to make him stop talking. Draco's nearly died of surprise as Harry willingly touching him he felt so happy from his mates closeness him felt like he could explode. Lucky, he thought to himself, that I have been well trained in controlling myself or Harry wouldn't know what had hit him right about now!  
  
"Draco!" Harry said with a laugh removing his hand. "I understand and its ok, you have to love me, Hermione has told me all about it." Draco noticed how Harry's face fell at the mention of his friends name but said nothing letting the boy continue, "and the way I see it we might as well get to know each other a bit, if that's what you want, because it will at least make things easier if you are going to be hanging around me for ever!"  
  
Draco paused, he wasn't really sure what to say. Harry's comments weren't really positive or happy about the whole situation, but then again he didn't want to get angry at the boy, on the bright side at least he had accepted the fact and wanted them to get to know each other better. Draco gave Harry a strange smile, he couldn't believe that last night the boy cried himself to sleep in his arms and now he seemed to be back at step one, Draco had a feeling he was going to have to take things very, very slow. He held out his had to Harry indicating that he wanted to shake it, "Hello" Draco said, "my names Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes but shook his hand anyway laughing. He realized that he had been a bit harsh with what he had just said and secretly couldn't believe Draco was being so nice. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when the small table in the middle of the room was magically filled with food the same as the tables in the great hall. Draco laughed, "breakfast Harry?" Harry looked at the food, hungry for a moment but shook his head to Draco declining the offer. "Can I have a bath?" Harry asked quietly. Draco smiled again, Harry couldn't stand the fact that he looked positively adorable when he smiled like that mentally kicking himself for thinking such a thing!  
  
Draco nodded and smiled "of course you can, you don't have to ask me you know this is your room as well, the bathroom is just through that door! But are you sure your not hungry?" Harry shook his head and walked off towards the door Draco had pointed out. Watching the boy leave Draco felt concerned, surely Harry must be hungry he hadn't eaten tea last night either. He heard the water running and started helping himself to some toast, he was going to have to find a way to show Harry that he did love him, and not because he had to either because he wanted to, and then he was going to have to start working out some of the boys problems! Draco shook his head, he had a feeling that there was a lot of work ahead of him, he was pleased that it was the weekend he need as much time as he could get. However he decided to start with maybe the biggest task of all, a letter to his parents.  
  
Harry swam around in the bath, which was as big as the one in the prefect's bathroom. He felt warm and comfortable and decided to let his mind wander and sought things out by itself. He was angry at Ron and Hermione for not being supportive, he decided that he would just have to do this without them, it would be better that way anyhow he thought. He started to wonder about Draco, he was starting to realize that he had always liked him but had never really noticed. There was no harm in getting to know him he thought, and if he's nice, well what happens after that doesn't matter does it! Harry smiled at his decision and concluded that he would be nice to Draco as long as he was nice to him. In a way Harry knew he was making irrational choices but what option did he have, he closed his eyes and tried to forget all about it.  
  
Draco re-read the letter:  
  
Dear Mother and Father,  
  
I hope this finds you well.  
  
As you know I came into power. I have been lucky enough to have found my mate, and even more luck that he is taking things quite well. Yes father he. I am sure you will not be pleased but as you know nothing will change the situation. My mate is Harry Potter and all I can do is warn you to leave the boy alone. I will write again soon.  
  
Your son, Draco  
  
He nodded as he tied the letter to the leg of his eagle owl, it was just going to have to do.  
  
Harry emerged from the bathroom some time later dressed in clean clothes and feeling terribly relaxed. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them where Harry watched his feet and Draco desperately tried to think of something to say. He was saved when an interesting thought came into his head.  
  
"Harry, how would you like to play a game?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders but did walk over to sit on the couch opposite Draco. Draco smiled at him before continuing, "well this game is a getting to know each other better game where we ask each other questions taking turns, so we can find out more about each other." He waited for Harry's response. This game had been one of Dumbledore's suggestions to him to help him coax Harry out of himself.  
  
Harry thought for a moment and then grinned, "Ok then, why were you always so mean?"  
  
Draco nearly choked on the tea he was drinking it was something he had always known he was going to have to answer but he wasn't expecting questions this serious so soon, oh well, he thought if Harry wants to play serious that's fine with me. "Well." he started slowly, "to tell you the truth I was a different person then..." and he started to explain how he had only just turn into his true self on become a full powered lex-veela so that it really meant that he had liked Harry all along but had not been able to see it until now.  
  
Harry nodded, he was both pleased and surprised by Draco's answer. Draco smiled at Harry's understanding and started asking Harry a few funny questions about his favorite food and color and things about classes. Draco had just finished telling Harry about his favorite Quidditch team when he couldn't help but ask a question that had been bothering him all morning, "Harry, what's going on between you and Hermione and Ron?"  
  
As Draco watched Harry's face fall he wished he hadn't asked, the boys perfect green eyes dropped to his lap and he looked like he was about to cry. Draco rushed to his side in an instant hoping to comfort him. "Harry, I'm sorry it doesn't matter." When Harry looked up at him Draco felt his heart melt and it was all that he could do to stop himself jumping Harry there and then, he watched Harry bite his bottom lip in a way which teased Draco just too much, but the sadness in Harry's eyes helped Draco keep his mind as he slowly put a comforting arm around Harry's waist. He paused, waiting to see if Harry pulled away again but when he didn't Draco adjusted himself slightly so that he and Harry were both a bit more comfortable. He felt Harry sigh and then much to Draco's delight Harry snuggled towards him and buried his head in Draco's chest. Harry felt everything he had been holding inside him burst, things about growing up at his Aunt and Uncle's, Sirius's death, Ron and Hermione, thinking that liking boys best meant he would be alone forever, all his fears and worries started spilling out of him and Draco sat, silent, patting his back in a comforting way as Harry revealed his soul to him.  
  
MORE TO COME SOON, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW ALL COMMENTS (GOOD AND BAD) APPRECIATED!  
  
A/N: Hello all, I am so, so sorry for such a bad chapter, I'm not sure if I'm suffer really bad writers block or if it is the fact that I've had heaps of work on today. Please don't all hate me! This chapter was needed however to show Harry accepting Draco, I hope you don't think Harry has accepted Draco too easily, he is emotional at the moment but now that he has Draco's support and everything is out he will be ok and we can move onto the more interesting and exciting parts of the story, don't worry its not all love from hereon in Draco's little black book comes back into the story. Please don't stop reading just because of this bad chapter I promise I will write a better one hopefully tomorrow. I might even re-post this if I can think of how to better write it. As always please review but don't be too mean about this chapter! Just so you don't loose hope I'll let you in on something that's coming up:  
  
Harry looks blushingly at the floor while Professor Lupin attempts to hide his smile. "Harry have you even kissed a person before?" Harry nods and Professor Lupin smiles, "but that's all am I right" Harry nods again nearly glowing with embarrassment, Professor Lupin smiles again "sit down Harry, I think we need to talk about some things." (what do you think of that! PLEASE REVIEW (have I mentioned that already?!) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:  Hello again, is it another day already!  Wow, time flies when you work 2 jobs and write fan fiction and try to have a social life!  Thank you all for reading my story I hope you like it so far.  And a big special thank you to everyone who reviewed and the biggest thank you to Remii for the review on the last chapter, thanks heaps I love long reviews (yay!)  A note on this chapter:  It is a bit different to the Veela love stories people are use to reading, but it is important to my story.  I don't know where it came from but my mind said go and my hands had trouble trying to keep up with the typing!  I hope it is believable enough and that you all enjoy it.  The next chapter will be very romantic for all you Draco/Harry fans so don't be disappointed in this chapter just read and enjoy (then review!)  As always reviews and comments are much, much appreciated. 

(Oh did I mention I have to work 2 jobs at the same time to make money?  As you can tell from that I'm not JK Rowling!)

SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING I KNOW I NEED A BETA I'M GETTING TO IT I PROMISE!

Draco Malfoy's Little Black Book Chapter 5 

Harry and Draco talked long into the night.  The more they talked the more Harry started to trust Draco.  Harry felt relief as he told Draco his problems, even though he knew Draco wasn't going to magically fix them it felt good to talk it over.  Draco told Harry a lot to, about how he did not like his father nor wanted did he want to be like him, and how his father hurt him for being the way he was.  At times Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing.

It was while Draco was talking that Harry realised that he was sitting with his head on Draco's shoulder and that Draco had his arm around Harry.  Surprised and unsure Harry went to pull away but as Draco started telling him how his father controlled his life and how he bashed him and hurt him as a way to take out his anger Harry felt a new surge of respect for the boy who had managed to put on a normal face to the world whilst having to live a terrible secret life and stayed where he was.

Silence grew between them but neither found it uncomfortable.  Draco cleared his mind and entered Harry's, he had not told Harry that he could read his emotions yet and he wasn't sure if Harry new, it was something he did not want to rely on but at the moment he couldn't help himself.  A smile spread across Draco's face as he clearly felt that in every way Harry was simply content and happy.  Draco watched Harry yawning and realising how tied he was himself suggest that they both go to sleep.  (Asleep in separate beds just in case you were wondering!)

********************

Sunday morning Harry woke early and got ready for the private lesson on Highly Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, which he was taking with Professor Lupin three to four times a week at Dumbledore's request.  Dumbledore knew that Harry had a talent in the area and was keen to help the boy learn as much as he could.  As Harry was running late he didn't bother leaving a note for Draco and skidded into the room of requirements ten minutes late where Professor Lupin was waiting for him.

"Good morning Harry!  How are you today?"  Professor Lupin beamed at him.  "Good thanks professor."  Harry smiled.  The two had become quite close since Sirius's death, as Lupin was now really the only parent figure besides the Wesley's that Harry had left.  Professor Lupin watched Harry for a moment grinning and when the boy said nothing he knew he would have to initiate the conversation himself, "well Harry," he began "Dumbledore informs me that a certain Lex-Veela has chosen you for his life mate then!"  Professor Lupin was simply beaming now as Harry's face grew increasingly redder.  Professor Lupin sensed the young boys embarrassment and decided not to pursue the subject too much further for he moment, "Well Harry, as long as your happy I'm really pleased for you just remember that ok, and Sirius would be happy to."  He gave Harry a stern look and Harry nodded then quietly voice one of his more uncertain thoughts, "you don't mind even though it's Draco and, well, Draco's a boy?"  Lupin smiled, "of course not Harry, Sirius never told you me and him were loves did he?"  Harry's mouth dropped open unable to hide his surprise but as the thoughts processed through his mind he started to smile.  Lupin smiled to, "well yes," he said a little embarrassed himself now, "Siri and me, well anyway, that's a story I'll tell you another day, but just remember Harry if there is anything you need to talk about anytime I'm always here for you ok?"  Harry nodded and smiled giving his Professor and friend a quick hug before they moved onto the lesson.

Draco woke up and sensed his partner was gone.  He started to panic and raced from his room and into Harry's room dismayed to find only an empty bed.  He rushed, bathroom, common room and back to the bedrooms searching in a frenzied state for Harry.  Slowly taking deep breaths he tried to calm down, after all Harry was still an independent person, something Draco knew he was going to have trouble coping with.  He cleared his thoughts and tried to find Harry's mind to search his emotions thinking it might give him an idea as to where his partner had gone.  For a while his mind was blank, just buzzing and then pain, or was it concentration, or stress, something Draco decided was not at all good for his partner and in an instant he was rushing out the door in full Lex-Veela mode searching for Harry.

Harry stood on one side of the room concentrating as hard as he could while Professor Lupin stood on the other.  Between them shimmered what appeared to be an almost invisible wall trembling and swirling like it was liquid.  Professor Lupin was shooting various curses at Harry attempting to get through the wall which was actually a protective force field Harry had put up.  It was special wandless magic, which they had been working on for some weeks now, and it appeared that Harry had finally mastered it.  Professor Lupin gave Harry instructions via his mind while still trying to break through Harry's wall.  Dumbledore had got Professor Snape to make a special and complex potion which when taken would allow the two people who took it to communicate by mind but only for a set amount of time.  Harry and Lupin used the potion so Lupin could still help and direct Harry when he was attempting complicated magic like now.

~Ok Harry, can you hold it for just one more moment, I'm going to attempt a very complicated curse now, which if your wall can block, means you wont be able to make it any stronger…is that ok? ~

 ~Yes, fine~ Harry replied, as even his mind was becoming tied.

Lupin raised his wand and muttered the words whilst doing a complicated arm movement to rival anything Harry had seen before and just as vivid purple light shot out the end of Lupins wand the door to the room flew open and in burst Draco.  He paused, shocked at the scene before him and upon seeing the desperate look of concentration on Harry's face he assumed him to be in trouble and screamed his name, "HARRY!"

That was all it took for Harry's concentration to break, the wall before him fell in slow motion like water, and the curse which Lupin had fired towards it flew over the top and straight towards Harry.  There was no time to scream or move or panic, all Draco and Lupin could do was watch as in a strange moment Harry raised his hand to touch the light before it hit him but instead of making contact it stopped inches from Harry's hand.  Harry's face was set in concentration as he focused all his energy on the curse before him, his mind began to scream but not before a white light flicked out of his fingers and started to push the purple light away.  Suddenly he could concentrate better, he heard Draco let out a sob behind him and whilst still watching light he whispered a spell which formed a protective bubble around Draco.  He could hear Lupins thoughts again telling him to relax his mind and concentrate at the same, not something that was easy to do.   Harry watched the purple light being forced back by his white one and as if commanding them both by mind he sent them crashing into the stone floor destroying them both and causing the whole castle to shudder violently for a moment like it had been hit by an earthquake.  Everything paused for just a second and then Lupin lunged forward and caught Harry as he fainted.

Outside in the hallways students and professors where running around in alarm believing the castle to be under attack.  But inside the room of requirements all was quiet, Lupin gently laid Harry on the floor ignoring Draco who was trapped in Harry's protective bubble charm and looked up to see Dumbledore calmly entering the room with a smile on his face followed by a worried looking Professor Snape, who went about attending to Draco, and an even more worried looking Professor McGonigall who rushed over to Lupin and Harry.

Professor Snape was having some difficulty calming Draco who had gone into Lex-Veela mode again and was trying to get to Harry, in the end he had to stun the boy and take him up to the hospital wing.  Professor McGonigall had managed to wake up Harry who was now standing quietly, thinking about what had just happened, what he had done.  Professor Lupin who was just as surprised as Harry watched Dumbledore intently as he began to talk.

"Well Harry," the old man said smiling fondly at the boy, "it appears that you have found your Inner Power!"  Harry just looked confused and Lupin smiled while Dumbledore continued, "your Inner Power is something everyone has and it is unique to them, it is always inside you but only some wizards are able to find, and use, that power.  Today you seem to have found yours.  It really means you have a higher magical capability now, you will most likely be able to do wandless magic with out a hassle, as well as other things you couldn't do before.  Do you understand Harry?"  Harry nodded, he had heard of this before in some of his classes he just couldn't believe he had found his!  He smiled at the adults in the room clearly pleased with himself.  Dumbledore smiled back approvingly, "well now I think if Professor McGonigall will take you up to the hospital wing to be checked over, besides that you should be fine and can go on enjoying your weekend! I am sure there is a very concerned Lex-Veela waiting for you somewhere!"  Dumbledore laughed and Harry still looking pleased but confused followed Professor McGonigall out of the room.

Professor Lupin and Dumbledore started restoring the room with their wands and upon finishing Lupin noticed the look in Dumbeldore's eyes which suggested he hadn't told them entirely everything about what had just happened.

Upon entering the hospital wing Harry was leaped on by an overexcited Draco who had been anxiously waiting at the door for him.  Draco carefully led Harry to a bed and started fussing over him to see if he was alright and was trying to find out what had just happened.  Suddenly Harry felt terribly tied and closed his eyes letting Draco adjust his pillows and tuck him and hoped that no one had noticed the pink flush on he felt appear on his cheeks when he realised Draco was holding his hand.

MORE SOON, VERY SOON IN FACT AND DON'T FORGET REVIEWS INCREASE WRITING SPEED BY 10 AND AT THE MOMENT I UPDATE DAILY!

I hope you found this chapter ok.  The next one is going to be a lot more romantic to make up for this one but Harry finding his Inner Power was important too.  I hope I haven't wrecked my story, please tell me if I have and I'll take this chapter out.  Please review!  Have a nice day everyone!  There will be more very soon I promise (that is if you want it?) The next chapter will involve a kiss… (excitement!)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok all here it is chapter 6 and it's very, very long and it has taken me all day to write. Today is Friday so I wont be updating for 2 days (Saturday & Sunday – weekend yay!) that is why this chapter is so long. I hope you all like it, as always reviews are most appreciated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm overwhelmed by the response I love it! Hello to my favourite reviewer Remii thank you for reviewing again I just love reading your reviews they are long and make me smile! Hope you don't mind me mentioning you again! Oh well, on with the story (as you should now all know by now I do not own Harry Potter or Draco – sadly!)

Warning this chapter is getting into Slash so don't read if you don't like it. Please, Please review and I will write more soon!

****

Draco Malfoy's Little Black Book

Chapter 6 

Harry was allowed to leave the hospital wing on the condition that he stayed in bed for the at least one day or until his energy had fully returned and much to Draco's delight Harry had be cared for 24 hours a day. Upon leaving the hospital Draco insisted that he carry Harry all the way back to their room and even though Harry spent half the trip protesting against being carried he was secretly enjoying the attention. Once in their room Draco decided that it would be best for Harry to have his bed because it was bigger and in a nicer room than Harry's. Harry didn't have the energy to protest about where he slept as long as he got to lay down again.

It wasn't until Draco announced that he would have to change into his pajamas that Harry decided there were some things he would have to try and do for himself. Draco disappeared to find Harry' pajamas and walked back in holding the only pair Harry's owned, which were flannelette and very old and worn. Draco screwed up his nose at them and left them on the floor whilst he searched through his walk in wardrobe for a moment before returning with a nice new pair of emerald green silk pajamas, which he informed Harry would fit him perfectly. Harry made Draco wait outside the door whilst he changed and it was only then that Harry fully realized how much he was going to need the other boys help. He fumbled for some time with the clasp his robe before giving up and trying to take of his shoes. With some effort he managed to get one of but felt too sick to bend down again. He decided to stand up so he could at least take of his trousers but regretted it as soon as he did feeling light headed and dizzy, his legs were hardly able to support his own weight. "Draco", Harry called, his voice was so weak and quite he wasn't even sure if Draco would be able to here him. "Draco," he tried again, "can you help me?"

Draco slowly opened the door and entered the room and had to stifle a laugh when he saw Harry standing helplessly holding onto the wall with his cloak twisted and one shoe one, but as he approached his partner and saw the truly desperate and distressed Harry was Draco's amusement turned to love in an instant. He took the boy gently by the arm and sat him back down on the bed and started to take of his other shoe and his socks. Harry, who felt so hopeless and defenseless, had finally admitted defeat, and sat still to let the blond boy undress him until he was left wearing only his t-shirt and boxer shorts. Draco smiled as he lifted Harry's t-shirt over his head to reveal a very red and embarrassed Harry. Draco noticed how thin Harry was and made a mental note to make sure once he was well again he started eating properly.

The room was silent and Harry was gazing at his lap. He didn't feel comfortable with his body and was even less comfortable with Draco looking at him. Harry was sure that Draco was judging him and couldn't see how he would pass the test. He remembered so many a mornings standing in front of his mirror cursing what he saw, hating the person looking back at him. It was something he had never been able to talk to anyone else about, everyone thought he was special but he felt like nothing, he didn't even look like a hero should. Harry started wishing that Draco would just put his clothes back on and leave him alone. He didn't feel like he deserved to be looked at by such a kind person. Draco looked Harry's naked upper-body over and liked what he saw. His mates skin looked so soft and pure, besides the skinniness Draco noticed some toning starting to show which he guessed was from Harry playing Quidditch all the time.

Draco watched Harry's distressed and miserable face and couldn't help himself but to let his little finger glide gently across Harry's 'oh so smooth skin' before taking Harry's chin in his hand and lifting his head so he was looking at him. Draco smiled and Harry unsuccessfully tried to smile back. "You really are beautiful" Draco almost whispered and watched satisfied as Harry started burning red again unable to think of a reply to Draco's sudden statement and not believing a word of what he said Harry just remained silent.

Not wanting to distress Harry any further Draco finished dressing him and gently tucked him into the black silk sheets. Harry snuggled back on the pillows feeling comfortable and watched as Draco raced around the room trying to ensure everything was perfect, he turned of the lights except for a small lamp and made sure Harry's pillows were fine so that he could finally go to sleep.

Harry woke to Draco rushing around getting ready for classes. Harry felt much better but knew there was no way Draco or any of his professors would let him go to classes until at least tomorrow so he sat lazily in bed watching Draco in a frenzied panic because he was running late. Harry decided that he liked to watch Draco, especially when he was like this, unguarded and natural. Draco paused sensing that he was being watched and turned to smile at Harry.

Harry smiled and stretched. "Good morning!" Draco said cheerily, "How are you feeling today?" Harry started trying to get out of bed, "heaps better actually" he replied as he pulled back the silk sheets and swung his legs of the bed, Draco was on him in a second pushing him back under the covers looking completely alarmed. "Harry! What do you think you are doing?! You are to stay in bed all day!" Harry frowned and tried to sit up again but Draco had tucked him in so tight this time he doubted that he would even be able to roll over. Draco smirked at him. "Now stay here while I go to class and I will come back and check on you as soon as I can, ok?" Harry simply smiled and nodded even though he didn't think that he need to be "checked on" he knew he wouldn't be able to persuade Draco otherwise.

Harry dozed for most the morning and Draco came back after his first class before rushing of to his second. Around lunchtime Harry found himself growing board with being in bed, the silk sheets were becoming hot and sticky and the pillows weren't comfortable anymore so he decided to have a bath.

It wasn't long before he was swimming around in a huge pile of bubbles. He laid back in the beautiful warm water when something caught his attention. Lying on the floor near the sink as though it had been dropped was a small black leather bound book. Swimming over to that side of the bath Harry reached out dripping on the floor before wiping his hands on a fluffy white towel and picking up the book. Opening it on the inside cover he noticed someone had written "Draco Malfoy's Little Black Book" and then there was a message underneath which read: "Hey Draco, have a great birthday you sexy thing you, thought you'd like to fill this up! Love the Slytherin's." Harry re-read the message and had a feeling he knew what a Little Black Book was, the guys in his dorm had started one for all of them to share but on opening Draco's Harry realized that the one that was shared in his Dorm by at least four boys wasn't half as full as this one written in only by Draco!!

Harry got out of the bath still reading the lists and comments his mouth open in surprise and amazement. Then he turned to the middle of the book where to his, well he wasn't sure if it was disgust or amazement, there were diagrams of stick figures, which Draco had obviously drawn and then enchanted to move. Harry's eyes wandered from picture to picture stunned, "is that even possible?" he asked out loud as he turned the book upside-down trying to fully understand one of the pictures. On the next page he found a list that disturbed him even more, it was titled: "Possible Ideas For First Bonding Session with Chosen Lex-Veela Mate" now Harry started to stress, he sat on the bed and read some more his mind becoming filled with fear. Going by Draco's lists he, Harry, must be the only virgin left at Hogwarts, and also one of the few people who Draco hadn't been with! And on top of that there was some special mating thing that Draco was going to do with his mate, well with him!!

Harry stood up annoyed and angry, so Draco wasn't interested in him before now, that wasn't his biggest concern, he wasn't really sure what was, but mating was high up on his list. Not wanting to see Draco anytime soon Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and left the room throwing the book angrily against he wall on his way out.

Harry ran down the hallways covered by his invisibility cloak thinking that he would visit Professor Lupin. He didn't have too much trouble as most students were in the great hall having lunch but stayed covered anyway. There were however, one or two surprises that did nothing to improve his mood. Firstly he caught a glimpse of Draco and Pansy heading towards the great hall together, Draco whispered something to her and she burst out laughing and then Draco gave here a serious look and Harry was sure he heard her say his name. The second surprise was when he ran around a corner trying to put some distance between himself and Draco only to nearly crashed straight into Ron and Hermione who appeared to be in the middle of a very serious conversation. "I'm sure he's fine" he heard Ron say, "I mean Draco is always there to protect him" Ron smirked and Hermione nodded slowly. "Things will work out, you'll see." Ron said in a soothing way before reaching out to touch Hermione lightly on the cheek as he gave her a gentle kiss blushing slightly as he did. Hermione giggled and took his hand as they walked of. 

Harry stood frozen hardly believing what he had just saw and in that moment, forgetting that he was invisible he took a few steps back and crashed right into someone.

Lucky for Harry that someone turned out to be Professor Lupin who had the brains not to scream out but instead said in a low voice "would you like some lunch in my office Harry?" and he opened the door to his right allowing Harry to step inside the room and pull of his cloak. "How did you now it was me?" he asked, "Professor Lupin smiled, "I could see your shoes." Harry smiled too forgetting why he was here for a moment but upon remembering turned back to the Professor who had just started making some tea and started shouting, "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT DRACO AND I HAVE TO MATE! WHAT DID YOU ALL JUST THINK IT WOULD BE FUNNY FOR ME NOT TO KNOW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, AND…"

Professor Lupin looked stunned for a moment but this was something he had been expecting for some time now and simply gestured to the shouting boy to sit down. Harry hadn't meant to shout at his teacher and friend at sat down feeling rather foolish at his outburst. "I just…" he started to apologize, but Professor Lupin simply shook his head, "its fine Harry, its not your fault, but I'm pleased you came to me, I think there may be some, well some things we should talk about…that is if you want to?" Harry nodded and started to blush as he explained about the book he found in Draco's room. Professor Lupin simply nodded understandingly even though Harry had left out some of what he considered to be the most embarrassing things, such as the moving diagrams. "A Little Black Book," Lupin said with a laugh, Harry looked up at him curiously waiting for an explanation. "You see Harry, the reason I laugh is it reminded me of a book your god-father had similar to that when he was at Hogwarts, although he had moving diagrams in his!" Lupin smiled and Harry mumbled something about so did Draco's and Lupin just nodded knowingly and Harry smiled as well. There was a moments silence while Harry looked blushingly at the floor and Professor Lupin attempted to hide his smile before continuing. "Harry, have you ever been kissed before?" Harry nodded and Professor Lupin smiles, "but I am guessing that's all, am I right?" Harry nodded again, now glowing with embarrassment, but Professor Lupin smiled and pretended not to notice. 

"Do you know all about babies and how they are made and born Harry?" Professor Lupin asked curiously, he knew Harry's muggle relatives would have probably not bothered talking to him about things like this, Harry nodded, "I learnt at muggle school and then Ron told me how male wizards can have babies as well" he mumbled again. Professor Lupin nodded. "Well you seem to know how everything works then Harry, and of course it's the same for wizards as it if for people only we can use spells to prevent pregnancy as well."

Harry nodded and sighed. He knew all about this but what he didn't know was if he was ready or if he wanted to do it. Professor Lupin seemed to read his mind, of course he didn't really but he remembered himself being in Harry's position several years ago now when Sirius and he had first started dating. As a werewolf he had accepted the fact that he would have to spend his life alone and then one glorious day Sirius announced that he shared the same feelings that Lupin already knew he had. Sirius of course had never pushed or rushed Lupin and Lupin knew that Draco would be the same for Harry but he also knew how hard it was when you felt like you were letting your partner down. "Harry," Lupin said, "you do know that Draco cannot force you to do anything you don't want to do. And he loves you so he wont feel let down at all, being a lex-veela as long as your around him and perhaps. Well you might want to satisfy him in some ways and he will be dying to satisfy you well he can practically wait forever, if that's what you want."

Harry nodded. He was blushing less now and had started to feel a bit better. "You don't think that I'm stupid then?" Harry asked Lupin. "Of course not!" Lupin looked shocked that Harry had said such a thing and put his arm around the boy in a supportive way, which Harry truly appreciated. "Thanks" Harry mumbled, "I feel a lot better now." Lupin beamed at him, "any time Harry, thank you for coming to me about it, I am always here for you remember that." Harry nodded and his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Lunch!" exclaimed the professor who looked much happier now than he had when Harry first arrived, "how could I have forgotten!" With some quick wand movements the table in front of them filled with food and Harry grinned, "you'll have to show me how to do that sometime!" he said in amazement as he helped himself to a sandwich. "Do what?" Lupin asked with his mouth full of carrot cake, "make food appear from nowhere" Harry replied with his mouth now equally full. Lupin laughed finishing his cake, "it doesn't come from "nowhere" Harry, I summoned it from the kitchen, and anyway you probably can do that now." "What!" Harry asked spitting food everywhere in surprise, Lupin looked at him laughing, "Harry, you came into power, remember, full blown wizarding power, haven't you tried to do anything different or new yet?" Harry shrugged, he hadn't really thought about what had happened to him yesterday. "Try," Lupin said simply, "just think of what you want first, then wave your wand like this and then say appearo-foodo." Harry sniggered feeling a little foolish this was a spell he knew all students wished they could do but only Hogwarts teaches had the ability to perform it, but nevertheless he waved his wand and imagined as much candy, chocolate and butterbeer as he possible could.

He got the shock of his life when just a moment later he and Professor Lupin were surrounded by the treats he had imagined and a giant keg of butterbeer now stood in the middle of the living room. Harry's mouth dropped open and Lupin started laughing, "either your very hungry or you didn't think it would work!" Lupin said grinning. Harry was amazed both at the amount of food now filling Lupin's room and the fact that he could do that. "So Professor, this power thing, I will be able to do lots of complicated spell advanced for my age?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, that is how it works," said a smiling voice from the door. They turned to see Dumbeldore looking around the room clearly amused. "However, Harry" he added "I recommend you also practice great caution and you will have lessons with both myself and Professor Lupin to help you develop your new skills, you need to work on controlling your new magic or unexpected things may happen to you. If you are ever in trouble just find one of the teaches and they will find me ok." Harry nodded. "Now if you don't mind, I would like a word with Professor Lupin here." Harry nodded again and after saying good by and thank you to Professor Lupin he left the two men alone along with all the food he had summoned deciding that maybe Professor Lupin would like to eat it later.

Harry guessed he should go back to his room and see if Draco was there, he was a bit nervous about facing him again as he had several things that he wanted to ask but wasn't sure how he was going to be able to. Instead he turned left and snuck into the prefects bathroom where he often went when no one was around or if he wanted to use a nice toilet instead of the old ones that everyone used.

Harry looked himself over in the full-length mirror on the wall; he began to doubt that Draco would even want to mate with him if he gave him the chance. "Its no wonder I'm still a virgin" Harry said angrily to his reflection who just stared angrily back at him. He touched his stomach where he had just been eating and rushed into the nearest toilet to be sick. He came out shaking and pale and this time sat in front of the mirror looking critically at himself. It's not just my looks, he though to himself, how could anyone like me? I have had no experience, except for one kiss back in my fifth year with Cho, he blushed as he remembered it. I'm not funny like Ron or smart like Hermione, now I've apparently come into some great power and I don't know how to use it accept to make food appear.

Harry couldn't stand the fact that everyone though he was special when he didn't feel special at all. Suddenly he heard the door open and someone walk in so as quickly as he could he slid across the floor and into the nearest cubical, he waited for what seemed like ages and when they left decided that he really should head back to his room. After all he was going to have to face Draco some time, no point in putting off the inevitable.

Draco was pacing madly up and down the room. At lunch he had returned to see if Harry was ok only to find the room empty and to his horror his Little Black Book lying open on the ground. I hadn't taken him long to put two and two together and while he wasn't mad at Harry for reading his book, (how could he be mad at Harry he was just so adorable!) He was very worried about the fact that Harry had been gone for nearly three hours now.

Draco had also decided not to hunt for Harry rightly thinking that Harry might need some time alone and he was trying not to scare him away by smothering him. Although it had taken all the self control the young lex-veela had to keep him in his room for the afternoon. He had gone through panic, deep breathing, pacing, running around, cleaning, having a bath and then having a shower and now he was back to pacing. 

When the door slid open Draco was beside himself with excitement and he nearly died of happiness as Harry cautiously walked into the room. There was a moments silence where Harry noticed that Draco had put the Black Book on the bookshelf and he was a bit worried that Draco looked completely calm, he had been preparing himself for an argument and wasn't sure how to handle this. He basically ignored Draco as he slumped past him and sat heavily down on the couch deciding that he wasn't going to talk first, after all he didn't have a book full of dirty little secrets to explain.

Draco watched his partner's expression with interest. Harry was clearly angry and in his own right, and expecting some sort of good explanation to the book. Lucky for Draco this is what he had expected and had been able to devise a plan in which he was hoping to catch the younger boy completely by surprise. 

"Harry", he began, "you know that what ever I'm going to say you are just going to shout at me so I just want to ask you to be quite while I talk and then you can talk ok?" Harry simply nodded his reply. "Right then," Draco paused before starting in case Harry did really want to talk first, but on hearing nothing but silence he continued, "I am guessing that you are upset because you found and read my Little Black Book?" Harry grunted but Draco wasn't waiting for a reply. "Harry I though you understood that the person I was before, the person who wrote it that book, is different to the person I have become?"

Harry stopped frowning, he had completely forgotten about that, and as Draco kept talking he started to feel a little bit foolish. "Harry those people were my past and new all I see is my future and present and do you know what I see there?" Harry shook his head. "You Harry, all I see now is you. And as for the mating between us, I guess you read about that to…". Harry nodded, "well I don't want to rush anything, I want to wait for us both to be ready and until you feel entirely comfortable and as I lex-veela I have the ability to know when you are ready and what you will want."

Harry couldn't believe Draco was being so nice and understanding, he mentally kicked himself for not realizing this before. Draco enjoyed the silence and watched Harry's expression soften.

"I was going to shout at you" Harry whispered causing Draco to laugh. "Do you still want to? Because you can if you like." Draco told him. Harry smiled and shook his head. "So you really don't mind if I'm not ready to do, well, you know yet. You, and everyone else, must think that I'm so stupid still being a virgin and all…" Harry paused dreading the answer but Draco just smiled and sat down next to him. "Of course not, I can wait for ever and no one thinks your stupid." Harry nodded and Draco sighed. "Well…there was one thing I wanted to ask you. I'm not sure how you feel about it, but I was wondering if…" Draco wasn't sure if Harry was ready to hear what he wanted say so he decided to show Harry instead and slowly leaning towards the younger boy Draco ever so gently pressed his lips against Harry's.

Harry felt his heart start to race, kissing had never felt like this with Cho, this was so different, so wonderful and so right. Draco's lips were so soft and he pressed back against them ever so slightly and smiled. Draco felt Harry's mouth form a smile and couldn't help smiling as well. Because Harry was smiling Draco noticed that Harry's lips were slightly parted and so with a cunning smirk Draco gently flicked out his tongue and ran it along Harry's bottom. Harry shiver enjoying the sensation and opened his mouth a little more causing Draco to smile again.

Draco didn't want to rush things until Harry was ready but before pulling away he couldn't help but quickly slip his tongue in between Harry's soft smiling lips. For the first time Draco tasted the beautiful taste of strawberries that was Harry and loved it. As Draco pulled away smiling Harry licked his lips surprised to taste of vanilla which he knew was Draco. In that moment both boys decided that they had never been happier. 

The next weeks flew by and Harry decided that they were some of his best ever at Hogwarts. Draco hardly left his side and to Harry's delight spent a lot of time holding his hand and then when alone spend a lot of time kissing him and telling Harry how beautiful he was. Harry was starting to miss having Ron and Hermione around all the time and decided to make it up to them some time soon, he had a feeling they might like the new Draco if he could convince Draco to be nice to them. He had also been progressing well with his special lessons with Dumbledore and Lupin but for the moment didn't use the magic he had and only Draco new what was going on. Hary couldn't believe how supportive Draco had been to him helping him get through his extra lessons and keep up with homework at the same time.

Harry found himself now in transfiguration on a sunny Friday afternoon sitting next to Draco. So far he had been having a pretty normal day, Professor Snape had shouted him at in potions, his death had been predicted in divination and now he was waiting in dread for Professor McGonigall to hand his homework back to him. She was half way around the class when she came to him and silenced the class with a cough. "Your attention please," she began, "I would just like to congratulate Mr Potter who has received the highest mark possible on his homework." The class clapped and Harry was terribly embarrassed, but was pleased when Hermione smiled at him. If it was even possible he suddenly became even more embarrassed when Draco slipped his arm around his waist when Professor McGonigall wasn't watching and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Now his class members were wolf whistling at him and Draco couldn't stop smirking.

Harry was just starting to wonder if he would be able to craw under the table out of sight when a very strange feeling came over him. He felt kind of dizzy and then he felt sick or was he hungry he couldn't tell and suddenly he felt the like all his bones were breaking and he tried to scream. 

Draco had been sniggering to himself about how easily Harry became embarrassed when he felt his partner go stiff next to him. A strange pained expression filled Harry's face and he swayed for a moment then opened his mouth like he was going to scream. The whole class were watching him now and Professor McGongall was just rushing over to them when "Pop" there was a small high-pitched noise and Harry seemed to disappear and sitting where Harry had been only seconds before was a small black kitten.

Draco let out a scream in alarm and started wildly looking around for his Harry and at the same time the rest of the girls in the class started to scream and go all gooey over the cute tiny black kitten. While the little black kitten, which was none other than Harry, let out a tiny meow before being scooped of the seat by Professor McGonigall. "Class over!" she screamed, "out everyone" she said trying to move her over excited class out of the room so she could assess the situation.

Harry the kitten had wriggled his way out of her hands not liked being carried or being a cat and then after nearly being crushed by everyone leaving the class he had ran under a cupboard. Draco was now trying to coax him out by wriggling a peace of string for him.

"Draco!" the professor cried, "get up he wont want to play with that! Now would you please go and get Dumbeldore and inform him what has happened." Draco reluctantly left the classroom full of worry for his partner not really sure what had happened to Harry. Harry meanwhile was trying to work that out himself.

Once the classroom was empty Professor McGongall strolled over to her desk and called his name, "Harry please come out now everyone has gone." Harry the cat came out and walked over to where his Professor was. "Well you can understand me then?" she asked, Harry started nodding as best as a cat could and she smiled. "Well Mr Potter it appears that you have managed to become animagus and as is obvious you are a cat. Now I suppose this has something to do with the new powers you have acquired and the reason you are just a kitten is of course because you are still young for this kind of magic and no doubt will be cat when you are actually old enough to transform. Oh dear," she sighed "just wait here and we'll see what Dumbledore has to say about this."

A/N: So then what did you think? I hope it wasn't too long but I'm making up for not updating for the next few days so its really like 3 chapters in 1! Please, PLEASE review, it is why I write. Have a nice weekend everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**DRACO MALFOY'S LITTLE BLACK BOOK**

**CHAPTER 7**

Dumbledore raced into the transfiguration classroom with Draco close behind him.  Dumbledore watched amused as a large tabby cat, who he knew to be Professor McGonigall appeared to be trying to teach a small black kitten, whom he guessed to be Harry to turn back into his human form.  The two cats were meowing at each other quickly but stopped when Dumbledore and Draco entered the room and with a small pop the tabby cat turned back into Professor McGonigall.  Harry the kitten let out a woeful meow as he attempted to change but to no avail.

Dumbledore smiled, "can he understand us?" he asked the other professor, "yes," she replied, "but I can only understand him when I am in cat form and was just answering some of his questions."  Dumbledore simply nodded and walked over to where Harry the kitten was.  It appeared that Harry had only just discovered that he had a tail which he could control himself and he was now swishing it around and watching it in interest but stopped when he realised that Dumbledore was laughing at him.  "Well Harry, it appears that your newly discovered powers allow you to become a cat.  Most exciting for you I'm sure, however turning back when you don't know how can be quite hard, if I was attempt a spell on you to turn you back there would be a risk that I could get it wrong and you would be a cat forever."  Draco looked horrified and jumped up seizing Harry and holding him close, Harry now swishing his tail angrily and hissing.  "Calm down" smiled Dumbledore raising his hand, "we are not going to do anything, Harry you will simply have to remain a cat until the spell wears of, it should be about three days and then you will turn back into yourself naturally…I hope…" Dumbledore smiled before continuing, "in the meantime I am sure Draco will agree to look after you and take you along to all your lessons so you don't miss out on too much, I will inform the teachers but it might be best if we just tell the student's that you are sick, ...yes…well go to dinner for now and Draco I will be in contact with you."

With that Draco still looking incredibly worried picked up Harry the kitten and headed down for tea.  He took his normal place at his house table and realised it had been quite a while since he'd sat here as he and Harry had been sticking to their private room.  Some of his friends said hello but most people didn't look at him still unsure about his new lex-veela powers and the fact that he was now with Harry.  Draco sat the kitten on the table next to him and instantly all the girls in sight were swooning at the sight of the tiny black kitten all wanting to hold him and pet him.  Draco worried enough about the fact that Harry was a kitten quickly pulled him out of harms way, however Harry had other ideas.  If he was going to be stuck as a cat, he decided, he might as we enjoy it!  He walked across the table and up to Pansy who was simply delighted and started petting him and fussing over him.  Draco was fuming.

It wasn't long before the food appeared on the table and everyone had forgotten about Harry and were busy eating.  Harry was hungry as well and walked over to a plate of chicken which he sniffed with interest but someone moved him out of the way.  He hissed at them and found himself being picked up again by Draco only moments before a large owl landed on the table with a book tied to its leg and a note with Draco's name on it.

Draco untied the book and note and read it quickly, it was from Dumbledore and the book was about cats and how to understand and look after them.  If Harry could have he would have laughed at the shocked look on Draco's face but instead he started to meow over and over again hoping that someone would realise that he was hungry.

Draco looked worried at Harry's behaviour and started madly flicking though to book to see if there was a section on meowing cats.  He was relieved when he found a page on cat body language stating that when a cat purred it was happy, when it hissed or wriggled its tail it was unhappy or angry and when it meowed it wanted something.  Draco looked away from the book and to the small kitten sitting on his lap now hungrily eyeing the chicken on his plate.  "Oh," Draco whispered, "are you hungry?"  Harry meowed again and put his front paws on the table trying to reach Draco's chicken.  Draco laughed and put Harry back on the table so that he could show him what food he wanted and then Draco put it on a plate for him.

The people around him were disgusted at the cat now eating of Draco's plate as they didn't realise that it was actually Harry, they started complaining loudly and not wanting to have to go into details Draco gathered up Harry and took some of the food with him up to their bedroom.

After eating Draco started his homework and Harry decided he wanted to explore as a cat.  He raced around the room and was delighted when he discovered how high he could jump.  He walked along the top of the bookshelf and accidentally knocked a few books onto the ground.  This caught Draco's attention and he was horrified to see how high Harry was and started trying to coax him down.  "Harry don't you think you would like to be on the floor much better?"  he asked in his most pleading voice.  Harry sniggered to himself and jumped from the bookcase to the ground causing Draco to scream as he flew through the air only to land safely on his feet.

"That's enough!"  Draco screamed, "I think its time for bed!" Draco was still quite alarmed by the days events and decided that he needed to lie down and think the situation over so he could decided best how to deal with things.  Harry the kitten yawned in agreement and watched as Draco took of his clothes and got ready for bed.  Knowing that he was being watched Draco suddenly realised that even though Harry was a cat Harry would still have his own mind and could understand what he was saying as well as what he was doing.  Draco blushed at the realisation that Harry had just seen him naked but secretly though this situation could work in his favour.  Now ready for bed he gently lifted Harry from the ground and carried him to his bed as well.  The small kittens mind began to work overtime but neve the less went along with Draco.  Draco pulled back the silk sheets and laid down and the small black kitten stretched out besides him purring softly as Draco stroked his back and head.  Harry was pleased when he felt Draco kiss him softly on his furry head and whisper "good night Harry" and he meowed quietly back hoping Draco would understand.  Draco smiled and continued to stroke Harry.

Both Draco and Harry (the kitten) were asleep in no time but Harry couldn't help wondering to himself what it would be like if they were asleep like this but he wasn't a cat.

AN/- Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  I don't intend to update regularly at the moment as I have lost the interest in writing this and am concentring on writing an actual book which I am hoping to have published.  I will keep updating especially if people review with ideas and thoughts.  I am also in the mood for reading so if anyone knows any good slash Draco/Harry stories I can read please review and tell me about them.  I will be finishing this story so don't get put off, and please review, until next time!


End file.
